Episode 32 - Mirei Quits Saying "Pri"
'Mirei Quits Saying "Pri" '''is the 32nd episode of PriPara, and first aired on February 14th, 2015. Plot Valentine's Day is coming up and Amamiya is worried that he may not receive any chocolates from Mirei. On the other hand, the Valentine's Day Live is coming up and Mirei feels that as long as she has her PriPara character, she can't win. She reveals that she decided to announce that she's SoLaMi♡SMILE's Mirei and discard the character, but can Amamiya's quick thinking prevent that from happening? Summary One morning, the students are all entering school and are being watched by the Discipline Committee. Nao congratulated Laala that there is another chance to obtain the Paradise Coord giving Laala motivation to work hard. Mirei heard them and was also motivated. Both Dorothy and Leona are talking about Valentine's Day which made Amamiya to expect some chocolates from Mirei. Amamiya tries to tell Mirei that he wanted chocolates by showing the ants as an example but it instead gave Mirei something else. At the opening ceremony in the gym, Mirei is getting ready to reveal to them that she is SoLaMi Smile's Mirei but Amamiya said it in advance. As a result of his actions, Mirei gives him a Warning Ticket and asks him how he know she was the Mirei that says ~pri. Amamiya told her that he feels that she was her from the beginning. In PriPara, everyone was talking about the upcoming Valentines Day and whom they're going to give their chocolates to when Mirei passes by them with her real look. Kuma told her that she is forgetting her ~pri and Mirei answered that she is going to stop saying it for the sake of beating Faruru. This surprises the others. Aftermath, Mirei is starting to act weird like forgetting a rule that Laala broke and mistaken a food for a PriTicket. She finds this as a result of her quitting her idol character but forces herself to not stop. In the next morning ceremony, before Mirei said anything, Amamiya gives her a Warning Ticket because she breaks the first and number one rule. Amamiya calls out to the students for the Pri Pride and everyone keeps on saying ~pri for Mirei. She announces a performance made by SoLaMi Smile. At PriPara, SoLaMi Smile now changes coords and performs. The girls are happy that the Mirei who says ~pri now returns. While walking down the street, Amamiya expects some chocolates from Mirei which she gave him and starts he starts blushing. Mirei ate some and walks as the episode ends. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Amamiya *Gloria Ookanda *Nao * Shion Todo * Dorothy West * Leona West * Faruru * Love Tochiotome Major Events * Mirei reveals that she is Mirei from SoLaMi♡SMILE. * SoLaMi♡SMILE reaches the last level of debut class. Trivia * Unlike its other two holiday specials, which aired a week before Halloween and Christmas, this episode aired on the actual Valentine's Day holiday. * Even though Mirei got her 'first' warning ticket in Episode 15, she has gotten another 'first' warning ticket from Amamiya. * Amamiya has gotten 8 warning tickets. * For the Making Drama in this episode, a valentine remake of Exciting Present For You! is performed. * The chocolate glasses which appears in Nao's imagination is a parody of the chocolate glasses made by Japanese glasses brand ''999.9(Four nines). However, unlike the one in the show, it can not be worn like Meganii did. * The Japanese title of this episode is a parody of a Japanese novel/movie titled "The Kirishima Thing" (桐島、部活やめるってよ). Videos Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1